1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyurethane-felt golf club handle grip which is tacky and shock absorbing, but has the smooth exterior surface of a conventional rubber grip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant has previously developed resilient grips which are both tacky and also successfully reduce shock to the muscle and arm joints of the users of golf clubs, tennis racquets racquetball racquets, baseball bats and other impact imparting devices. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,813 granted to applicant Aug. 25, 1998. Such earlier golf club grips utilize a polyurethane layer bonded to a felt layer to define a strip which is spirally wrapped around an underlisting sleeve which is adhered to the handle of a golf club or to a bare golf club handle. The sides of the felt layer taper from the side edges of the strip and the polyurethane layer is formed with recessed reinforcement side edges which overlap to form a water retarding joint between the side edges of the strip when the strip is spirally wrapped around the underlisting sleeve or the bare golf club handle.